Sword Art Online: Another View
by Menolly5600
Summary: During SAO there are lots of places where Kirito and Asuna go off doing their own thing, leaving the rest of the cast behind. What are these moments like for them, when they may not know everything that's going on? So here's a look at the end of Aincrad as seen by Klein. Because Klein needs more love in the fandom.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

What? What is this madness? Can it be? I'm alive? And in a totally new fandom?

Yes, I am.

It's been a while since I've written much, so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty. I'm going to keep this short and sweet, so… I am in no way, shape, or form, affiliated with Sword Art Online. I own nothing except my plot bunnies, and possibly any original characters you might notice. This is done for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours, and I'm not making any money off of this. Some dialogue lines of this are taken from translations of the LN/anime because it's the same scene, different POV. No infringement intended.

Sorry for the crummy title. I may change it later. No good title ideas really popped out at me for this. This fits into canon and has **major spoilers** for the end of the Aincrad arc. So don't read if you don't want to be spoiled horribly. For now this is a one-shot. But it may fit into something larger I'm considering. We'll see. Review and tell me what you think.

Klein needs more love.

There, that said, let's get going.

SWORD ART ONLINE: ANOTHER VIEW

Tsuboi Ryotarou - no, the samurai Klein of Aincrad - could admit, at least to himself, that he wasn't the smartest guy around. But even he could tell that this was a trap. That bastard Heathcliff couldn't be trusted even if he gave his word. He'd been planning this whole time to betray them anyway, probably laughing at them inside as they struggled and fought and died while he watched, untouchable, as their strongest warrior, and raid leader. All this time, he'd cheated, making himself invincible. He'd even cheated in that duel that forced Kirito into the Knights of the Blood Oath against his wishes. There was no way Kirito could trust him to not cheat now, in this fight for all their lives. Kirito had to know this too. Nobody smart enough to spot Kayaba Akihiko's disguise wouldn't be able to see this offer of a duel was a trap.

At the same time, Klein just knew that Kirito wasn't going to back down. He could practically feel it as Kirito's determination crystallized as he crouched over Asuna's paralyzed form. He could see it in Kirito's solid posture as the slender teen stood and advanced toward Heathcliff, drawing his swords. But even so, Klein had to try. He couldn't just lie there and watch his friend walk to his death. He'd never forgive himself.

"Kirito, don't!"

Even as Klein opened his mouth to call out, Agil beat him to it. That didn't stop him from calling out a second later.

"Kirito!"

Kirito stopped, but didn't turn around. From his position on his stomach, Klein struggled to keep his head up through the paralysis. His arms trembled as he struggled to push himself up further, as if by getting up he could somehow reach out and grab Kirito to stop him. But Aincrad's Black Swordsman just spoke in a shockingly calm and warm tone for someone who was about to throw his life away in a battle that was twenty-five floors too early for him to be ready for.

Kirito turned and smiled. "Agil…thanks for supporting the warrior class players up till now. I know that you spent nearly all of the money you made to help the players on the middle floors." A small part of Klein that wasn't busy being horrified and frustrated was shocked to hear that. Who knew that stingy merchant had been spending so much just to help out lower level players. But then, Kirito had figured out Kayaba, so maybe it wasn't so surprising he'd figured that out too. For being a young teen, Kirito never failed to amaze Klein. Part of him was fervently praying to any gods listening that Kirito would manage to outshine all expectations at least one more time, just once more, and survive this.

"Klein…" Kirito turned his calm gaze to him, and Klein struggled to lift his head up further, desperate to get up. There had to be something he could say to change what he could see coming. Anything at all! But Kirito's next words pierced him.

"I truly am sorry… for leaving you behind that day. I've always regretted it." The dark haired teen looked away, bowing his head as if unable to meet Klein's gaze for the shame of that long ago day. But somehow it was Klein who felt guilty and ashamed as he glimpsed the guilt weighing the slim teen's shoulders down. If Klein had just been able to find the words that day to convince Kirito to stay, the teen wouldn't have had to take on the burdens of being so alone in this world. Somehow, Klein felt he could have protected him from that. He could have protected him from the sneers of those idiots who hated him and called Kirito a Beater. He could have fought by his side the whole way and protected him from whatever loss he knew Kirito must have suffered to make him so aloof to most others.

Klein felt his eyes burn and his vision blur. And at the same time, frustrated anger surged up in him. Anger at himself, at Kirito, at Kayaba, at this whole screwed up situation. He shoved himself up further as tears and words spilled out of him. "D-Damn it, Kirito! Don't apologize! Don't you dare apologize to me now! I won't forgive you… I won't forgive until you buy me a meal on the other side!" Struggling to push himself up again, it was all he could think of to say. Maybe it was horrible to say. But more important than that, maybe it would make sure Kirito came through alive to keep that promise. He already knew he couldn't stop him. But what else could he say to ensure Kirito came through this. For all his strength and skill as a frontliner of Aincrad, he felt so damned helpless!

"Yeah, I promise. Next time, I'll see you on the other side." Something eased inside of Klein at those words. At the same time, it felt like something was breaking. Kirito turned his attention to Asuna for a moment before turning back to Heathcliff, his back to them. Standing alone and just out of reach once again.

Klein had no more words. He already knew he couldn't stop him.

"...I'm sorry, but I have a request." Kirito's firm voice filled the silence once more.

"What is it?" Heathcliff stood straight and tall, composed and untroubled as a king hearing out his subject. Klein wanted to beat that superior look off his face. How dare this murderer look down on them as if he was a god.

"I don't plan on losing, but if I die here — can you prevent Asuna from committing suicide, just for a little while?" Something in Klein clenched as he shot his still blurry gaze across to Asuna. She'd pushed herself to her side, her gaze entirely on Kirito. Suicide?! He couldn't possibly mean! He couldn't see her face from where he was further back, but the way she tensed… His gaze flicked back to Kirito's back and he grit his teeth. In that instant, he made a promise to himself, on his honor as a samurai – on his life. Even if Kayaba didn't, he, Klein, would make sure that Asuna lived. It was his promise to Kirito, to Asuna, and to himself.

Kayaba raised an eyebrow in surprise, but calmly nodded to the request. "Okay. I'll set it so that she won't be able to leave Salemburg."

"Kirito-kun, no! You can't, you can't do this—!" The broken way that Asuna screamed made Klein's heart clench as fresh tears tracked down his cheeks. This wasn't right. This couldn't be. Kirito's words had made it clear – this was his goodbye. But damn it! If he couldn't stop him, at least he could stand at Kirito's side! If he could just push himself up! If he could just stand!

But no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't get more than his head and shoulders off the ground. Tears burned down his face as his arms trembled with effort. Even blinking through the film of tears, he couldn't take his eyes off of the two swordsmen facing off.

He couldn't help, but it would be disrespectful to Kirito not to watch, even if he didn't want to see Kayaba kill his friend. And… maybe he wouldn't have to see that. If there was anyone that could defeat Kayaba, it was Kirito. And he didn't just mean because of his crazy powerful Dual Blades ability. Kirito was strong and fast, and above and beyond the system attributes, he was lucky and smart. Surely he must have come up with a plan – even if it was a crazy plan. But with Kirito, sometimes crazy worked.

Klein blinked away the tears and watched at Heathcliff used the system window to match up their HP gauges and he even kept his word to change himself into a Mortal Object. Even so, Klein just knew the bastard would cheat again somehow. A guy like him… wouldn't want to lose and have this world end.

The two greatest swordsmen of Aincrad took their stances - Kayaba as calm and superior as ever, Kirito lowering his body into his distinctive two-swords stance. Klein clenched his hands so tight, he could feel his armored gloves digging into his palm as he grit his teeth. The air seemed to thicken and tense, and almost seemed to tremble at the strength of the killing intent coming off Kirito. This wasn't a game. This wasn't a mob fight, or even a boss fight. Kayaba was another human being, and with every fiber of his being, Kirito meant to kill him. As serious as it was, Klein couldn't help but to cheer him on inside his soul with every bit of his being. Somehow, he knew, this would decide everything. He could feel it. Call it warrior's intuition. But he knew Kirito intended to win, even if he died doing it. For Asuna. And for all of them.

Sometimes… that kid… made him feel so humble, like he was standing in the presence of someone great. Greater than anyone he'd ever met back in the Real World. It was times like those, like now, that he wanted more than anything to reach that greatness and stand by his side. Even heroes needed to be protected too. Of course, other times Kirito would say something stupid which just demanded a headlock and a head-scrub. But even then, he wanted to stand beside him and protect him like the little brother Klein had never had. But now… all he could do was watch and hope.

Kirito made the first moves, charging forward into an attack with a shout. But Kayaba blocked it with his shield as if it was nothing. Kirito kept moving, never standing still, attacking without relent. But every strike was blocked with that damn shield. But because of his need to defend, Kayaba didn't have much of a chance to strike back. Strangely, neither of them were using any sword skills. At first Klein didn't understand why Kirito wouldn't use his amazing Dual Blade skills. But as he watched the amazing fight, using only pure skill and not system assist skills, he realized something. In the duel before, Heathcliff had blocked every single sword skill strike Kirito had used.

…Of course. Kayaba had created the Dual Blades ability. He'd created every weapon skill. He would know every pre-programmed skill, and would know how to block the strikes. Which meant…. Which meant… Kirito couldn't use any of the pre-programmed sword skills. He could only use his own skill outside the system abilities. It was a brilliant and crazy plan all at once – as befit Kirito.

He couldn't help letting out a cheer as Kirito accelerated his attacks, moving even faster and faster. Klein could barely keep up with the afterimages of his blades as they cut flashes of light through the air and spat sparks at each strike.

But no matter how fast Kirito moved… Kayaba blocked everything. Surely it was impossible to block every one of Kirito's whirlwind of strikes. Klein was sure Kayaba had to be cheating somehow. Surely it wasn't possible for anyone to be that good without cheating the system. And then, Kayaba took an opening and managed to slice Kirito's cheek. And everything… fell apart from there.

Kirito changed tactics, his blades glowing with the activation of a Sword Skill. The look on Heathcliff's face as the system assist guided Kirito's movements made Klein's heart clench. He cried out, hoping to somehow avert what was coming. But the Sword Skill had already activated, and it would carry out till the end and leave an opening for Kayaba to attack at the end when Kirito was subject to a delay. But there was nothing he could do and he couldn't look away.

The combo reached the last strike, and as Kirito thrust forward with his gleaming pale blade, Kayaba blocked once more with his shield. And then the blade shattered against that invincible shield, leaving Kirito over-extended and caught in the cooldown of the skill. Kayaba raised his blade.

"Farewell, Kirito-kun." Kayaba was still as smugly superior as ever even as he took his time to line up the killing blow.

"Kirito!" Klein howled even as he struggled to throw himself up and forward. To do something. Anything!

But it wasn't Klein that moved.

There was motion at the side of Klein's vision, and a moving flash of white and red. And before Klein knew what was happening, a figure lunged in between Kirito and Kayaba. The sword flashed down, and there was a spray of red light to show a strike. But… Klein couldn't understand what had happened. What he was seeing… didn't make sense. It couldn't be real. Right?

There was no way Asuna could have gotten up while paralyzed and thrown herself onto Kayaba's blade. Right?

But the image didn't change. Asuna fell in a fall of chestnut hair, and it was all Kirito could do, dropping his swords, to catch her. Even as Klein stared, unbelieving, all he could do was watch as her HP drained away to nothing, and then vanished. That can't be right. This can't be happening. She can't be dead. She can't.

But even as he desperately denied it, his unspoken words echoing Kirito's desperate voice, her body began to glow and shattered into death. Something broke in Klein along with her. For her, and for Kirito. For all his strength, Klein had figured out early on that Kirito was surprisingly fragile inside when it came to other people – especially those few who had managed to work their way in and soften his heart. He'd never felt more helpless or more useless as he watched Kirito shatter inside right along with Asuna. He'd never seen Aincrad's Black Swordsman look so broken and helpless as he grasped desperately for the shards of light. The broken sobbing sounds that broke the silence were heart rending. Only a monster couldn't have felt for him as Kirito collapsed to his hands and knees.

The monster spoke as if this was all some fascinating soap opera moment. "This is really surprising. Isn't it just like a standalone console RPG scenario? It should have been impossible for her to recover from the paralysis... So things like this really do happen..."

Klein grit his teeth and growled low, "Y-you bastard…" But he was ignored by both swordsmen even as he struggled again to get up. But then he froze as Kirito stood, grasping his black sword, and Asuna's rapier in each hand. Klein's heart clenched in horror as he took in the listless, broken movements of Kirito's body. It was like there was nothing left inside of him. As if he was only going through the motions to… to… He couldn't possibly! But… somehow Klein already knew. He already understood. Asuna had intended to follow Kirito into death… how could Kirito do any less?

But even if he understood, he rebelled against the idea. "Kirito!" he screamed, desperate for the teen to hear him, to reconsider… to come back to himself. But even as Kirito swiped listlessly at Kayaba, Klein knew that neither would listen – one because he didn't care, and the other because he was beyond caring.

Kayaba frowned as if gravely disappointed and swiped his blade, easily sending Kirito's black sword flying. Kirito didn't seem to comprehend for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped even further as he just stood there before Kayaba. He made no move to defend as Kayaba stabbed forward.

Klein's wasn't the only voice that called out to Kirito in horror as the blade went all the way through him. Kirito just stood there, looking down at the blade piercing him almost as if he was uncomprehending. Klein was frozen, unable to move, unable to act, unable to look away as his first friend in this world's HP drained away.

This couldn't be real.

But the glow covered Kirito's body as Kayaba looked on with the calm look of a man whose dog had disappointed him. His body started to come apart, breaking into glowing shards.

It's a lie. It can't be happening.

At first, he thought the game had lagged. The broken shards flaking off the edges of Kirito's body froze in place.

Then he thought the tears flowing freely down his face had blurred his vision. Or was it a glitch? The shards fuzzed, pulling back together. Then he realized Kirito's entire transparent, glowing body was fritzing with lines of static as if the game rendering was distorting around his death animation.

What was happening? Even Kayaba looked shocked as he stared at Kirito's ghostly form as his outline blurred and light flaked slowly away. But what should have shattered in an instant continued to exist.

Klein's tear filled eyes grew huge as he watched Kirito somehow overcoming the system. His ghostly presence moved, tightening his grip on Asuna's blade as he stepped closer to Kayaba. For the first time, Kayaba looked shocked, almost freaked out, as he took a quick step back from the apparition. This was something beyond his understanding of the game system. It was beyond everyone's understanding…

And then Kirito screamed as he suddenly lunged forward, blade leading. He made it past Kayaba's guard and plunged his blade through him, even while his ghostly form was still impaled on Kayaba's sword. The entire room was silent in shock as Heathcliff's HP drained away to zero.

Kirito's body seemed to relax and he started to glow at the same time Heathcliff did. Even as Klein blinked away tears, more came; but he could not – would not look away.

They both shattered into a thousand lights together, vanishing and fading into the darkness of the boss room.

"Kirito!" Klein, Agil… and even other voices from around the room, cried out at the unfair death of the young man who had given his life for all of them.

Klein's breath hitched as he slumped flat to the ground. That idiot… he really had done it hadn't he.

As the voices faltered and faded out, there was utter silence in the vast chamber for a long moment.

And then…

A huge 'Congratulations!' sign appeared in the air above the platform. And a vast, female, automated voice rang out from everywhere and nowhere at once. "As of 14:55, November 7, the game has been cleared. The game has been cleared."

As the voice continued to repeat, someone called out in a shaky, almost disbelieving voice, "Is this real? Are we- Is it over?"

Someone else called out uncertainly, "He did it, right? The Black Swordsman, he…"

Klein lifted his head and glanced around the room, trying to spot who said that. When he did, he suddenly found that he could move. The paralysis was gone.

He didn't feel much like getting up and celebrating though. But others were starting to sit up or stand and look around, muttering in uncertain voices. So he pushed himself up to his knees. "Aa. Kirito did it for sure."

He heard the distinctive ping of a system menu and glanced over to find Agil looking at his menu. The big burly dark-skinned man's eyes were wet and there were still traces of tears on his cheeks that he hadn't managed to wipe away. "The menu is…"

Klein pulled up his own window, which just showed a strange countdown of some kind.

"What's this supposed to mean?" someone else called from across the room.

And then abruptly several people started to glow.

"Wh-what?! What's going on!?" someone cried out in panic.

But the glow wasn't like the death glow, or even a teleport crystal. It was something Klein hadn't seen before. But as the glow started spreading to other players, someone cried out suddenly, "It's a logout! They're logging out!"

Suddenly a ragged cheer rose up even as more people were swept away in the glow of Logout.

"He did it. He really did it." Agil murmured in his deep voice. A smile was on his face, but his eyes leaked tears from the corner even as the glow surrounded him.

Klein forced a smile, even if it looked broken. His own tears hadn't stopped yet.

'It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair,' he thought even as the glow swept him up.

The first thing he became aware of was that his eyes were closed. He struggled to open them, but even once they were open and light filtered in, his vision was blurred. There were shapes, and light and shadows, but nothing made sense for a long few moments. Where was he? This wasn't his room at the Fuurinkazan guild house. It didn't look like any of the inns he'd ever stayed at either.

He blinked rapidly to clear his eyes, and felt warm liquid trace lines down the sides of his face.

What? Was that… Had he been crying? Why?

And then everything came crashing back to him. The Skull Reaper, Kayaba Akihiko, the duel… and Asuna and Kirito. …Logout.

This was the Real World. Which meant… Shapes and lights began making sense even if his vision became even blurrier. It was a hospital room.

He was in a hospital. In the real world. He'd escaped Aincrad.

…And Kirito and Asuna had died to free them all.

"N…No." His voice cracked painfully, his throat sore and dry even as his eyes continued leaking fluid. "Nno…" His voice hitched pitifully even as he screamed and sobbed out his denial inside.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

After everything… After everything they'd gone through, after all they'd been through together… For them to die just as they saved everyone else…

It was too cruel.

He couldn't stop the tears, even as he struggled to get the Nerve Gear off of his head. It was so absurdly heavy now. His limbs were thin and weak, muscles atrophied from too long without moving. But even after he shoved the helmet off onto a side table, he continued to cry for a long time.

It was all he could do.


End file.
